In a case where mobile communication terminals such as a portable telephone and a data communication terminal are developed, there is a need to test whether or not these developed mobile communication terminals perform communication normally. For this reason, a mobile communication terminal that is a testing target is connected to a testing apparatus that operates as a pseudo-base station that has a functional resemblance to an actual base station, and communication is performed between the testing apparatus and the mobile communication terminal. Thus, testing is performed for checking contents of the communication.
Furthermore, in the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) in which wireless communication standards are created, among standards for Long Term Evolution-Advanced (LTE-A), a carrier aggregation technology is introduced. This carrier aggregation achieves improvement in transfer speed by performing communication using multiple LTE carriers at the same time.
In the carrier aggregation, communication is performed using multiple LTE carriers, each of which is referred to as a component carrier (which is hereinafter referred to as a CC), and the carrier aggregation is categorized by an arrangement of frequencies of each CC into three types, that is, intra-band contiguous CA (carrier aggregation using multiple CCs in which contiguous frequencies are arranged), intra-band non-contiguous CA (carrier aggregation using multiple CCs in which non-contiguous frequencies are arranged in the same frequency band), and inter-band CA (carrier aggregation using multiple CCs in which non-contiguous frequencies are arranged in different frequency bands).
In the carrier aggregation, the communication is performed with one primary component carrier (which is hereinafter referred to as a PCC) that is a CC necessary for the mobile communication terminal to maintain a connection to a base station, and one or more secondary component carriers (each of which is referred to as an SCC) that are used to improve a speed of transfer between the mobile communication terminal and the base station.
A testing apparatus that is capable of performing carrier aggregation testing is disclosed in Patent Document 1.